This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/109,517 filed on Nov. 23, 1998, which is incorporated by reference. The present invention generally relates to safety and sports equipment and accessories which are illuminated by electroluminescent phosphors arranged in an electroluminescent light source, particularly, a cable or wire-like light source, to enhance the appearance of the product and to improve visibility of the user. As increasingly more people are becoming health conscious, exercise and recreational activities are no longer just carried out during the daylight hours. Many sports activities are being conducted in low light, dusk, or dark surroundings. The present invention is intended to make sports enthusiasts more visible during these low light conditions.
In addition, rescue personnel and construction workers are required to perform duties during low light or no light conditions. Over the years, there have been efforts to render rescue personnel and construction workers visible during reduced visibility conditions. However, until now, an adequate solution has not been achieved.
Finally, efforts have been made to alert individuals of particular conditions using barriers, signs, wall barriers, cones, and barrels, for example. However, until now, there has not been an adequate solution for rendering these alerting devices visible during low light or no light conditions.
Previous methods for illuminating safety and sports equipment, as well as clothing and accessories, have included incorporating incandescent lamps, LEDs, and reflective materials into the various articles. However, these methods suffer from the following disadvantages.
Products and devices incorporating incandescent light bulbs and LEDs are typically bulky and relatively heavy as compared to their light emitting power. These conventional light sources are prone to fail because they are not shock proof or water proof. Incandescent lights and LEDs, to a lesser extent, produce heat that may become uncomfortable to wear when incorporated into a garment or used in a product proximate to a flammable solution, vapor or material. Similarly, incandescent lamps and LEDs have to be used with caution because they are large and tend to protrude from the surface of the product and may be easily damaged. In addition, LEDs illuminate a very small area that can only be viewed at a limited angle. Therefore, a large quantity of LEDs are required to achieve a large field of view.
Typically, because reflective material is not self-illuminating, it can only be seen when light impinges upon it. Reflective material is only as good as the light that it reflects, therefore, visibility resulting from reflective material is limited to a short distance.
Thus, there is a need for improved means for providing illumination to sports and safety equipment, as well as apparel and accessories.
Electroluminescent phosphors arranged in electroluminescent light sources or lamps have been developed in which the electroluminescent phosphor fibers emit light upon application of an alternating current to the fibers. Electroluminescent lamps have typically been arranged as a flat strip. However, a wire-like electroluminescent lamp has recently been developed, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355, which is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The wire-like electroluminescent light source includes at least two electrodes arranged to create an electric field between them upon application of a voltage, and at least one type of pulverulent electroluminophor dispersed in a dielectric binder and disposed proximate to the electrodes to emit light of a specific color(s) upon application of the voltage to the electrodes. A transparent sheath encases the electrodes and the electroluminophor.
The wire-like electroluminescent light source is flexible, shapeable and radiates light uniformly in all directions. The light source may be monochrome or polychrome, depending upon the type of electroluminophor powder(s) used.
The wire-like electroluminescent light source is completely UV resistant and waterproof. The phosphor fibers are durable, flexible, elastic, demand little power and are not harmful to the environment. The light sources do not generate heat, or harmful emissions. The wire-like electroluminescent light source is round and provides 360° of visibility without glare. The wire-like electroluminescent light source is capable of withstanding extreme weather conditions.